Champion of Pokémon- Kanto Stories
by DatGuy355
Summary: Ash gets a gift when he is 7 and 3 legendaries at 8. This will make him a lot smarter and powerful on his quest to be the best... like no one ever was. SmartAsh, AuraAsh, PowerfulAsh. Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon. AshxSabrinaxCynthia. Warning will contain lemons! I will do the Pokémon movies and Ash will capture both Canon and NonCanon Pokémon. Hope you enjoy and update1 a week
1. Prologue

**DatGuy355 - What's up everybody DatGuy355 here. Welcome to a new fanfic! (Cheering in the background). This one is going to be a long one. This series shall span multiple stories that I swear will be completed. However before this show gets on the road I would like to introduce 3 individuals that shall be with us for the rest of my Pokémon fanfics. First please welcome The jackal that packs a punch LUCARIO!**

**Lucario – Thanks for having me hear Guy.**

**DatGuy355 – The playful and powerful MEW!**

**Mew – Hi there everyone reading!**

**DatGuy355 – And a Pokémon who looks like a badass MEWTWO!**

**Mewtwo – Hey there everyone.**

**DatGuy355 – Okay guy and girls do you guys want to explain the fic.**

**Lucario – I will Guy. This fic is about Ash Ketchum the boy who is the main character in the Pokémon anima, BUT in this fic he will meet 3 legendary Pokémon including Mew here and will travel all the regions to become a Pokémon master whilst saving the world as is his duties as the chosen one. Because of having 3 legendary Pokémon as friends he shall be smarter and more badass, and know he will have aura because of this. **

**DatGuy355 - Shall we get this show on da road?**

**Everyone –Yea!**

**DatGu355 – Very well then. Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon. Anyway welcome to Champion of Pokémon. Roll the titles!**

**No ones POV**

It is 7 am in the Kanto Region and in the Ketchum residence our main character 7 years old Ash Ketchum gets something in the mail. "What is it?" he asks, as he gets given it by his mother Delia Ketchum.

"I don't know honey take a look" she replies sweetly. Ash rips of the paper to find a book with a note stuck to it. He reads it. _Your father left this in my possession before he died, use it to become a Pokémon Champion like you have always wanted to. Signed, A Friend. _"A friend?" Ash spoke. He saw the gift was a book called 'Pokémon Training and Caring Tips and Tricks'.

"Yay!" Ash shouted as he saw it showed every single Pokémon, the moves they can learn, the evolutions, and how to care/train them.

"Wow, you can get a head start on everyone else now" Delia laughed.

A sh then decided he would learn everything about every Pokémon he might encounter on his journey. He also asked his mom to train him in survival and cooking for his Pokémon and himself.

**1 Year Later...**

**Mew's POV**

In a place in another universe s an argument between individuals of immense power.

"WHAT?" I scream in front of all the other legendaries.

"I am sorry my child, but this is for your own safety" Arceus slowly states.

"OH YEA SURE, KICKING ME OUT OF MY OWN HOME FOR MY OWN PROTECTION MY ASS" I again furiously scream.

"I agree with uncle Mew" a small voice behind everyone else says. That voice belonging to Manaphy, another legendary.

"WHAT" all the legendaries shout apart from Mew as she makes her way to Mew.

"Thank you Manaphy, but are you sure" I speak softly.

"Yes, they are all meanies" Manaphy speaks determinedly.

"Then I banish both of you" Arceus speaks calmly even though he is enraged.

Bright lights then envelopes both me and Manaphy as me get banished from the Halls of Origin.

H owever I see 3 other legendaries start to cry as we go because they were forced to do this. A orange floating dragon, a floating Pokémon covered in black rags and a green serpentine dragon. They were called Latias, Darkrai and Rayquaza I now knew these 3 had been forced to do this as the look in their eyes were begging us for forgiveness which I now give them as me and Manaphy fade from the hall.

**5 Weeks later...**

**Mew's POV**

I and Manaphy have been surviving a lot better than we thought we would see as how young Manaphy is. We are on a tropical island that we thought was deserted. Emphasis on thought. Turns out we were on one of Team Rockets science facilities. When we first saw them we fled however we have found out they were able to snag an eye lash that fell whilst we were running away. Now they have been able to make a clone of me that they call Mewtwo. We able to sneak in at night time to talk through telepathy with him and he has agreed to join me and Manaphy if we can free him. So tonight that's what we are going to do.

W e 3 have already come up with a 5 step plan so all we need to do is wait till nightfall to begin so we can escape under the cover of darkness.

**Later...**

**Step 1 of the Operation Rescue Mewtwo – Secure the Keys**

It is 10pm and everyone apart for a couple of guards are sleeping, but I correct that with a Sleep Powder. To get the keys I need to get to the main control room and get them of the Key Loop. Simple! Whilst I am doing that Manaphy is getting ready for step 2.

T he closer I get to the control room and the keys I see that the Team Rocket symbols are getting more and more common. But it's probably a coincidence.

**5 minutes of wandering and espionage later...**

Took me long enough! I have finally got to the main control room. I sneak through the vents and grapple down the wall that the key loop is nailed into like that movie I heard those Rocket Grunts describe on the way here called Mission Impossible. Quite a catchy name if I do say so myself.

A s I nab the key off of the loop I send a telepathic link to Manaphy to start step 2 of the plan, Ascend from Darkness.

**Manaphy's POV**

'Finally' I think 'Took her long enough.'

I have been waiting in the armoury for quite some time. My job was to set the armoury on fie so they couldn't attack back. I have also released the other Pokémon and they have agreed to help. The grand total of our army is 6,835 Pokémon throughout all regions, types, and evolutions. Gasoline is all over the place except for the exit points which we start to attack out of. These exit points are air vents, cracks in the walls floor and ceiling and doors.

"Dark and Ghost types GO, GO, GO!" I whisper.

All of them disappear into the floor. Their job is to disable all the alarms and come back without being seen. We now start to wait again.

**Half an hour later...**

Everyone is now back so now it is time for my personal favourite part of the plan. Step 3, Rain Fire.

"Let's go and start the fireworks if you know what I mean." I speak manically.

Everybody shouts in agreement as the fire types start to light the gasoline.

"Perfect" I state. Time for step 4. Unleash the horde.

"Let's go Pokémon move it, move it" I shout.

E verywhere outside the armoury explodes as we charge straight out to get revenge on the people that held them there as I go to the landing pad for step 5, Skewer the Winged Beast.

**20 Minutes of Carnage later...**

I have finally made it to the landing pad and I see Mew already starting.

"You took your time" she says as she notices my presence.

"Yea well it is pretty hard to gather an army of angry to save a clone of your best friend from terrorists" I drawl sarcastically.

S he just replies with a snort as we continue to blow up all the helicopters.

**20 Minutes later...**

**Mew's POV**

After blowing up every chopper on the heli pad we move on to step 8 as we fly through the carnage that is still going on. That step would be Wield a Fist of Iron.

We are able to manoeuvre ourselves to a lab, but not just any lab, the lab that Mewtwo, my clone is housed. We see his pod and we open a link with him.

"_You alright big guy?" _I ask.

"_Yep, waiting on you. You girls are doing a good job; I can hear the destruction from here" _Mewtwo replies sadistically, but that was expected after what Team Rocket did to him.

"_We are getting you out in 3, 2, 1 NOW!"_

T he pod opens...

**Mewtwo's POV**

The pod opens...

Finally I have been released from my personal hell, or better known as the tank.

For the first time in my relatively short life I open my eyes and what I see is amazing.

I see 2 figures, both short in stature, smaller than me. One was a pink humanoid with a small thin tail. My guess is that she was Mew seeing as she was like a mini me. The other was a light baby blue. She was in a way a large contraption I heard my creators call a 'spinning top'.

"Well let's start step 9." The first words, which I had ever spoken without telepathy. "Raise hell." I continue.

All of us smirk until an alarm is heard and the Team rocket symbols turn into, oh great, turrets.

"Or could we skip to step 10?" I ask.

"Deal" They both say. As we start flying. However as we were flying we noticed the turrets came online and we all start getting heavy wounds.

"Quickly lets teleport!" I shout in alarm.

A s quick as a flash we are gone. Little did we know though my decision would be the best decision we had ever made or would ever make. Why? Because we were teleporting to Pallet Town. Where a special boy would find us and care for us for the rest of our lives. As we landed we all said "Step 10, Freedom" as we fell unconscious.

**Ash's POV**

I was walking with my book into the forest to find some Caterpie to try my new Pokémon food on. My book, my mum, Professor Oak and the fighting type Pokémon at the ranch had made me incredibly smart. So much so I knew every Pokémon's Pokédex entry by heart, I could easily cook different Poke food, blocks and Poffins for each type, I knew how to care for lots of Pokémon. Also I knew a lot of martial arts because of the ranch's Machamp, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop and Hitmonlee so I could easily take down someone 5 times my size.

I had also discovered I am able to control a sort of energy called aura. I am able to do the basics like make objects float, make an aura sphere, an aura shield and even teleport about 10 to 12 meters, but I will need a Lucario to help me with the rest.

It was very peaceful until I heard a sort of groaning start. I came into a clearing and I saw something truly terrible. 3 Pokémon were heavily injured. However they weren't just Pokémon. They were legendaries. One was a Mew and another I saw was a Manaphy, but I didn't know the last. The one I didn't know saw me and growled as it saw me nearing. I had to think fast because it looked powerful and even though it was injured an attack would probably be fatal.

" It's ok I just want to heal your injuries." The growling lessened and it looked at me with a puzzled face. "I will be right back with some medical supplies so don't move" I quickly added as I started running to Professor Oak's lab.

**5 Minutes later...**

I quickly came back with Potions and Revives to heal them to find them in the same place, but they were dying, and fast. I quickly went to the one I didn't recognise as he looked the most injured.

"This will sting a bit however it will feel better in a bit ok." I got a weak nod which I took as a sign to start. As I sprayed the Max Potions and Revives I saw him wince every once in a while, but he was getting his strength back. He sighed in content after a while so I moved to the other two so he could rest and I did the same procedure.

After it was done I called mum to say I was staying out for the night so I could get used to the feeling on the road and she replied saying that she would have fresh clothes for tomorrow ready so I hung up and started cooking food for myself and 1 batch of water type food and 2 for physic types as the one I didn't recognise looked like one.

They started to wake up when I was half way through eating some spaghetti. The first was Manaphy to wake up. She looked confused about her surroundings, but when she saw me holding food she cautiously ate a piece and then flew around in joy and to my surprise hugged me. After she touched a paw to my forehead, I then heard a voice in my head.

"_Thank you mister!" _I looked to see it was Manaphy talking to me.

"I guess you liked my Pokémon food then" I laughed at Manaphy who at the moment was snuggling into my lap as I started to stroke her.

"_Oh yes mister... Actually what is your name mister?" _She purred.

"The name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town." I spoke softly.

"_Thanks Ash. I am Manaphy and this is Mew and Mewtwo." _She said as she pointed to the sleeping figures respectively.

"Wait, Mewtwo?" I replied curiously.

"_Yes, Mewtwo is actually a clone of Mew created by Team Rocket." _She spoke as she got back to eating the food I was feeding her.

At this moment in time Mew and Mewtwo were awake and had watched the whole scene unfold. At first they were going to attack, but then they recognised it to be Arceus's chosen one. They decided they would trust him as he had saved them from death and he was getting along with Manaphy very well. They also decided that they would stay with him as they had nowhere to go.

I noticed Mew and Mewtwo were awake so I stopped feeding Manaphy, much to her disappointment, and gave their food to them which they gladly accepted.

Once they finished eating I heard a voice in my head that I guessed was Mewtwo's. _"Thank you human, I have never known such kindness from a human before."_

"It's ok, you were injured, I would have done it for any Pokémon" I replied.

"_If it is ok with you we would like to come home with you because we have nowhere else to go and you have been extremely kind to us... also because your food is fantastic." _ Mew spoke as the others agrees.

"Really? Sure that would be great. I guess my mum wouldn't mind as well" I said.

We saw it was near dark so we decided to go to sleep with Mew and Manaphy in my arms and Mewtwo next to me.

A s I drifted off to sleep I knew I would now have a really good Pokémon journey that would consider of 3 things. Friendship, Hardship, but most importantly... Pokémon.

**DatGuy355 – Annnnd cut!**

**Lucario – Wow.**

**Mew – Awesome!**

**Mewtwo – Impressive.**

**DatGuy355 – I try. Know who wants to sign of?**

**Mew – I will. Please favourite and review. No flames. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter!**

**All – BYE!**


	2. The wait is almost over

**DatGuy355 – Sup everyone how are you doing!**

**Lucario – Good thanks.**

**Mew – Brilliant!**

**Mewtwo – Ditto.**

**DatGuy355 – I've just got 2 reviews after such a short time.**

**Lucario- Congrats.**

**DatGuy355 – One of them was praise, but the other pointed out a big mistake.**

**Mew – Can I read it out?**

**DatGuy355 – Um, sure...**

**Mew – Yay! Ok, so this comment is by ultimateCCC. Why call Mew uncle since she's a she?**

**Everyone - ...**

**Mew – Well then?**

**DatGuy355 – Um... because it was an accident...**

**(10 mins of DatGuy355 getting his ass handed to him later)**

**Mew – Anyway let's get on with the story.**

**DatGuy355 – Ok then, welcome to Champion of Pokémon – Kanto Stories Chapter 2!**

**Everyone – Roll the titles**

**The Next Day**

**Ash's POV**

I wake up to find myself in the woods next to Pallet. I then remembered that I had saved Mew, Manaphy and Mewtwo from death. I look down to see Mew and Manaphy snuggled into the crook in my neck whilst lying on my chest, purring every few seconds. Mewtwo was lying next to me with a content smile etched on his face. I don't want to wake them up so I just lie down and wait for them. They'll get up when they are ready.

**A Couple of Minutes later...**

Once they wake up, me and Mewtwo pack everything up whilst watching Mew and Manaphy zoom n and out of the trees. After that they explain what had happened to them and how they gaot injured. After the explanation I had 2 emotions that were visible on my face. Fury because of Team Rocket and the other legendary Pokémon and relief because 3 of the legendaries didn't betray Manaphy and Mew and because we wouldn't have met if it was for these events they never would have met.

I looked at the others to see that they had the same look on their face.

After the explanation we decided to head home. I could only imagine the reaction my mum and Professor Oak would have. All I knew is that the reaction would be positive.

**The Ketchum Residence**

**15 Minutes later**

"Okay you guys welcome to my home." I spoke as I looked at all their impressed facial expressions.

"_Wow it looks amazing" _Mew spoke innocently.

"Let's introduce you to my mum." I replied.

When we went inside all 3 Pokémon gasped in amazement. "Mom! I'm home!" I shouted. Mum instantly sprinted out of the kitchen and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. All 3 Pokémon cringed when they saw my expression hoping that wouldn't happen to them. "Mum, your killing me here" I squeaked as I was unable to breath. Mum quickly let go of me and I fell to all fours, gasping for air.

"Honey who are these people" Mum curiously spoke. I held up a hand to signal for her to wait a moment. After finally getting my breath back I spoke, "These are 3 legendary Pokémon I rescued last night. They are called Mew, Manaphy and Mewtwo".

"Why are they here?"

"After I saved them they asked if they could stay with me as they had no place to go so I said that they could" I replied. "Of course if it's ok with you I mean" I quickly added.

"Of course they can! However what are their types so I can make Pokémon food for them?"

"Mew and Mewtwo are psychic and Manaphy is water" I replied as Mum started to hug all 3 of the legendaries.

"Welcome to the family you 3" I spoke. All 3 of them smiled at me with a look of absolute joy.

...

**2 Years Later...**

**Ash's POV**

"I still can't believe it! I am going on a Pokémon journey in a c couple of weeks!"

I had just turned 10 yesterday. Normally that would be when I would go to Professor Oak's lab to get my trainers license and starter, but my mum and Oak both said they needed to get some preparations done before I could go. So instead I am going in 2 weeks.

"Congrats bro, it is still amazing that not only have you finally be able start the journey for your dream, but that I have been able to put up with you all this time" Mewtwo laughed.

"I knew you had a sense of humour Mewtwo" I replied to which Mewtwo blushed in response.

"Ash, Mewtwo, Mew, Manaphy your supposed to be asleep" Mum shouted. Ah, my mom's worlds famous temper.

"Yes Mom" We all chanted. Yes the all powerful Mewtwo, Mew and Manaphy called my human mother mum. This because we had been living together so long that it just seemed natural.

After that we fell asleep wondering about what would come tomorrow.

...

**DatGuy355 – TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Mewtwo- Shut up Guy.**

**DatGuy355 – Sorry, got carried away. He He.**

**Lucario – That was a short one. Why is that so?**

**DatGuy355 – Can't tell you. Spoilers if I do.**

**Lucario – Ah.**

**DatGuy355 – Anyway who wants to sign of this time?**

**Mewtwo – Please favourite or review. No flames. Hoped you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter!**

**DatGuy355 – I guess that answers the question...**

**All – BYE!**


End file.
